In push-pull type power converter circuits which employ magnetic core transformers, unbalanced conditions in the transformer can cause a DC flux level to appear that results in unwanted saturation of the transformer core, and when such saturation occurs, the switching devices will usually become overstressed and fail. In an effort to avoid spurious saturation, matched transistors have been employed, and matching and trimming of associated components of the drive circuits to maintain balanced driving of the transformer. Such matching of components adds considerably to the cost of the overall circuit and can still result in some degree of mismatch which can cause nonuniform drive of the transformer and resulting saturation. Another technique which has been employed in an effort to minimize unbalanced transformer energization, utilizes special design of the magnetic circuit usually having a transformer air gap to provide for some level of DC current which flattens out the BH loop and results in a slower wavefront for the output voltage being generated. This latter approach results in increased ripple current. While these known approaches have worked reasonably well for lower voltages, lower power levels, and lower frequencies, they have not proved wholly reliable or of sufficient performance standard for higher switching frequencies, usually above 20 KHz.